Flowers
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Anko visits someone's grave and gives him flowers that finally tell him how she feels. Will she be able to say what an "Acacia" means on her own or will she keep him waiting? Oneshot ObiAnko


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly).**

**K, so this site lacks ObiAnko and I this has been stuck in my head FOREVER *cough*Three weeks*cough*, so here it goes. XD Read and review! 8D**

\[=]/

Anko walked through the green grass, dodging trees, gulping down a knot in her throat that she hoped disappeared soon. In her hands, she carried a beautiful bunch of thirteen flowers in her hands. She kept asking the same question over and over again in her head: _Why are you so nervous?_ Of course she didn't know that answer. That was just Anko. She wasn't training today, she wasn't hiding out in her room today, she wasn't going to cry mindlessly into a pillow and keep telling herself that it was just a dream, when it was a whole reality. She reached her destination and dropped onto her knees in front of the diamond shaped stone. She lay down her thirteen flowers and rose to her feet again.

"Hi," Anko began with a heavy sigh. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I took so long, ne? I'm sorry. I just can't think straight this week. The second they told me you were gone, I panicked and hid away. You can't blame me though, can you? I mean, y-you made me what I am today! A strong girl who got over her betrayal and fights alongside her friends is who I am. I'm what I am because of you helping me through it."

Anko looked down. Thirteen flowers all looked brightly at her. _Thirteen flowers,_ she thought. She clutched at her brown shirt and held it tightly, not even daring to touch her left side. That's where he had been hurt, where the rocks had crushed him, where he let her whole world slip away. _Why'd you do it?_ Anko asked in her head. Of course she knew why he let himself die instead of the Hatake. No matter how horribly he was looked upon by teachers, families, so-called "friends" and enemies, he was a down-right, good-soul human being that would die for his friends. The proof was right in front of her and inside someone else's eye socket. Anko sighed again and released her shirt.

"I guess you'd be asking me why I brought thirteen, random flowers, right?" she inquired with a sniffle.

No reply.

"I didn't expect you to say anything, although, it feels weird without you asking us all funny questions. You should be able to find out why I picked thirteen, neh? Thirteen years old and you died on us. The random flowers part, I had to ask Yamanaka-San about that."

Anko picked up the first flower, which was a Tulip.

"Yamanaka-San said that a tulip can have several meanings, but I really liked this one." she began, examining the plant. "She says a tulip in general means beautiful eyes. I know your eyes are black, but they change colors. Your eyes turn red and I think that's pretty."

She began to blush while saying this. Anko wasn't normally such an open book about these types of things. She never even dared to write most of what she thought about the boy in her journal. She set the tulip down, starting a new pile, and picked up the next flower.

"I think you and I found these when we were on that mission as rookies." she giggled, holding the daffodil up to the grave. "Daffodil's are pretty, but it also means respect. I know it doesn't look much like it, but you **do** respect people. And I respect you more than anyone else on this world."

Anko let her finger brush the delicate petals of the flower, not even looking the name she was addressing on the grave. She was embarrassed. Anko set the pretty flower down, making a new pile of two. She picked up the next flower.

"This is what we used to annoy our sensei with at the Academy when we wanted to stay outside longer." she smiled fondly. "Remember the poppies? We watched _The Wizard of Oz_ and came to school the next day, pretending to sleep right by the poppies. Well, they mean eternal sleep, but they also mean imagination. You have a big imagination. A lot of people fail to recognize that, but you do."

Anko picked up the tallest one of the bunch next.

"A sunflower," she stated. "It means loyalty. You were loyal to your friends and team no matter what. That's one of the things I respect about you. You died showing loyalty."

Anko's smile slowly faded to a frown and she sniffled while setting the blossom down. She picked up a lemon flower next.

"This is pretty self explanatory." Anko stated, trying to smile again. "You're full of zest. A crocus could go with this."

She picked up the crocus and let the lemon flower down gently.

"It means cheerfulness and we all know you've got that flowing in your system."

She placed them in their new pile and picked up the two lilies she bought. One was a tiger lily and was just a lily.

"I thought these had nice meanings." Anko started. "A Tiger Lily means pride. You were demeaned your whole life, humiliated, throw down, beaten, hurt and everything that unholy clan did to you just for being a little behind, but you know what? You showed pride in yourself. All that horrible stuff they flung at you, you ignored it and kept the satisfaction in yourself going. The lily means something to me that you helped me out with."

She took extreme approval in the lily. This one made her happier than could be.

"A lily means you keep unwanted guests away. Remember when Snake Face tried to get rid of me, but he'd come back at any point? Yeah, you kept him away. I really need to thank you for that." she stated, beginning to smile again. Anko picked up the next flower. "This one is a feverfew. It means just about as much as the lily does. A feverfew means protection. Like when I was talking to you about my messed up sensei possibly coming back. Then we heard a random noise in my hallway and you took a kunai out and threatened the door with it."

She giggled, remembering it was actually a puppy going across the apartment building. She picked up the next flower, which was a borage.

"This means courage," Anko stated. "You had courage with doing a lot of things. Walking into that dumb home of yours just to say hello to your mother while having insults being thrown at you showed courage. You played a ton of pranks on Yondaime-Sama! The biggest piece of it was when you threw Kakashi out of the way and you…"

Anko's voice hushed for a moment after that, not even finishing her sentence. She silently put the borage on the ground and picked up the next two flowers.

"A chrysanthemum in general means, you're a wonderful friend." she stated, smiling. "I was happy to have you in my life. And, this pink carnation, it means I'll never, not in a jillion years, ever forget you."

While letting the flowers down onto their new piles, she let her hand glide over to the last flower. She looked at it closely, wondering if she should explain or not. She didn't want to risk the embarrassment of someone walking by and hearing her, so she set it down on the pile. Anko rose to her feet again and bowed at the grave. While turning around, she saw Kakashi Hatake coming with a flower. He had his new eye, bright and red, showing. Anko waved at him quietly before walking back to her home. Kakashi nodded respectfully at her and reached his best friend's grave. He picked up the last flower Anko had given the Uchiha.

"An acacia?" he asked no one in particular. "But, didn't Yamanaka-San say that it meant…?"

Kakashi's voice trailed off and he looked back in the direction Anko had gone. He returned his gaze to the flower in front of his eyes and sat on his knees at his best friend's grave, settling Anko's flower in its former place and putting his flower on the other side.

"Well, Obito, if it helps, she didn't love you _that_ secretly."


End file.
